Talk:Teemo/@comment-28333694-20160429060617
I put together some possible updates for teemo since i noticed they made so changes to him on pbe The Post is here: http://boards.na.leagueoflegends.com/en/c/gameplay-balance/lvkK0NbY-teemo-update-idea I would love feedback The Main objective of this update idea for this update is making a stronger AP Teemo that better fits his title of SWIFT SCOUT while keeping Teemo's ability to be successful with various other builds. Teemo's passive: Camouflage -If Teemo stands still and takes no actions, or remains in brush, while taking no damage for Xseconds, he gains stealth. -If Teemo enters stealth while in the brush he can the leave brush and stay stealth-ed for Xseconds, or maintain his stealth by entering another brush. Taking damage reveals you if outside brush. -I have made this a more defensive ability. I recommend giving this a ability that interacts with Noxous Trap to Drop a Shroom while invisible can lead to offensive play and help with his team fighting while also being a punishment for Teemo and his team. They didn't fight where it was Shroom-ed and Teemo didn't Shroom there so he has to take a risk to use to power of the Shroom in a team fight. Damage reveals you when not in brush so you have to be careful. This can replace the throwing Shrooms. A Shroom duration buff would make more sense with this. -Possible to give move speed after dropping a Shroom (because he is lighter after dropping weight could be how that ability is explained) -Teemo's passive currently lets junglers sit in bush until you come out or AOE you to death. Teemo's W: Move Quick (NO CHANGES) PASSIVE: Teemo gains bonus movement speed and if he hasn't taken damage from enemy champions or turrets for 5 seconds. ACTIVE: Teemo doubles his bonus movement speed and GAINS BONUS SLOW RESIST for 3 seconds and prevents it from being disabled by damage. -I think riot did it perfectly by giving move speed to Teemo on his W. -In league of legends slows destroy speed buffs, I think some active slow resist will help his speed buff always be noticeable. -I know about Boots of Swiftness but I think maybe this will be a special synergy Teemo has that is something like Tenacity with Irelia. Teemo's R: Noxious Trap Teemo's main use for Shrooms are for poking enemies before fights for objectives and vision. The Shroom's AP ratio were 80% AP but then changed to 50% AP I think this was a big nerf to AP Teemo, but then again I think this was fair because Teemo Shrooms having that much kill pressure and not needing to be there was OP. Something I find my self doing as Teemo a lot is praying for the kill while the Dots from Shroom, and Toxic Shot tick away. This is when you miss the 30% extra AP scaling. This gave an idea for Teemo My idea is to reward Teemo for going in on someone who hit his Shroom adding extra damage in the form of a DOT. I think this warrants Range nerfs to the Shroom so that its not a "I hit my skill shot and go in" type ability and more of a "I wait for you to hit my ability and go in". And maybe this is where a Shroom duration buff can fit in. If an enemy steps on a mushroom, it detonates, poisoning all nearby enemies for 200/325/450(+50AP) over 4 secs, slowing enemies for 30%/40%/50% for 4 seconds, granting sight of them for 4 seconds, and MARKING them for 4 second. If this champion is hit with Toxic Shot while marked he will take X Damage(+XAP). Another possibility is balancing the base damage of this Mark damage to scale on missing health by either increasing the ability base damage based on missing health (like Nidalee's Cougar Form Q) or increasing the ability damage based on missing health (like Fizz's W) The change I propose for this ability are from looking at Fizz and Nidalee which both has a idea of hitting an ability then going in - Nidalee she hits a Spear giving her a way to get to her target and more damage -Fizz Uses his ult it slows making it easier to reach your target and then all your ability have increased damage Disabling Traps are to op reveal them not put on trinket and run through shrooms